Awaiting the Right Girl
by cowgodess
Summary: Sirius Black is going into his 5th year at Hogwarts, but he is disappointed because all of his friends have found a girl except for him.It is hard for him to find a girl since he is looking for someone to love not just a one week relationship. Then a stri


A boy with charcoal black hair awoke suddenly to the sound of his blaring alarm clock….Beep…..Beep….BEEEEP! Fine I'm up, he muttered under his breath as he smacked the top of the alarm clock to make it shut up. "Ahhh…." he whispered, I'm finally getting out of this evil den and into Hogwarts!" Sirius Black was now entering into his 5th year at Hogwarts and by this time each year he couldn't wait any longer to leave his dark and cruel family behind and go back to the place he loved so dearly. His greatest excitement lay in getting to see James Potter again, he was Sirius' best friend and they were inseparable. They enjoyed getting into trouble and most of all getting away with their mischievous deeds. They also hung out closely with Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. These four were the closest of friends, they were known as the Marauders. James had just started going out with Lily Evans last year and Remus was dating Sara Sternson from Ravenclaw so only he himself and Peter were going around without dates. Sirius didn't particularly like Peter; he was too jumpy and easily influenced. Though he didn't like hanging around with Peter he delt with it so that he didn't have to watch the happy couples walk hand in hand in Hogsmeade. He knew he could have any girl in the school, pretty much, if he wanted them but this year he wanted something that would last. Sirius walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth, watching the toothpaste swirl down the drain. He grabbed his hair brush and quickly brushed his hair back in one swoop letting it a fall back wispily in front of his shining blue eyes. He quickly threw on a t – shirt and a pair of jeans, while throwing all his books and robes into his trunk. He rushed out the door before anyone was awake so he didn't have to see their glaring eyes and gloomy faces. When he reached the furthest corner on his block he summoned the Knight Bus and was whisked away to the Leaky Cauldron. After a few minutes of swerving Ern the driver yelled, "Leaky Cauldron!" Sirius gladly waddled off the bus with an uneasy stomach and a hefty case of whip lash. He walked slowly up to his room and collapsed on to his bed. He lay there thinking about some wonderful girl that he would meet this year, though he didn't even know who she was it seemed he knew this not yet real girl for all of time.

He heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it, he slowly swung the open the creaky old door and there stood none other than James Potter. They exchanged hearty handshakes and Sirius gladly welcomed his old friend into his quaint room. They were instantly engulfed in conversation about all the trouble they were going to get into this year when another knock on the door snapped them back into reality. James eased up and slowly made his way to the door, Sirius followed. James pulled the door open and revealed a beautiful girl with stunning green eyes and fiery red hair. Her name was Lily Evans, James had begun going out with her last year(as I said before). Sirius was a little disappointed but managed to keep a smiling face. "Hello", he said politely, "You look nice…." Lily blushed at the complement and said sweetly "Why thank you, James and I are going to get some ice cream would you like to come?" "We are?" James added dumbly. "Yes! We made plans about a week ago!" Lily said with a fake enraged look upon her face. Ohh yes now I remember…" he said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sorry to ruin this perfectly romantic moment of stupidity but I can't go, I have lots of work to do before I go back to Hogwarts." "Oh, Well I guess it's just you and me, James" she said trying to conceal her excitement. "Guess so…" James said dully more to Sirius than to Lily. "Well you two have fun, enjoy the ice cream." Sirius said masking his broken heart. He longed so much to have a girl of his own to take places and double date, but he would stand firm and wait for the right girl. Lily grabbed James' hand and began to pull him toward the stairs when they were about 9 paces away from Sirius' door James said, "Wait here!" He spun around and ran quickly to Sirius and muttered, "Tell me on the train", while Lily stood their watching and making an unsuccessful attempt to hide her "my hero" type of look. Then the happy couple rushed off hand and hand to Diagon Alley. Sirius stood in the doorway watching longingly as the two strolled off….."Why can't I have a love like that?" he thought to himself. He closed his door paying no attention to the petite girl hauling her trunk down the hall. He walked into his room sinking into his mattress once more to dream of the girl he knew would one day would be his, if he could just see her face.

After contemplating this girl for quite some time he got up and threw on some sweats and a loose shirt and eased down into the springy mattress. He fell asleep almost instantly putting all his thoughts to rest till morning. He awoke suddenly and rolled lazily over to look at the clock. It was 10:00 the train would be leaving soon and he wasn't even ready. After smacking himself on the head a few times he swiftly jumped out of bed grabbed his trunk and was going to walk out the door when he remembered that he was still in his P.Js. He dropped his trunk with a large thud and threw open the lid pulling out a random pair of jeans and a paint splattered tee. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head and zipped up his jeans as he rushed out the door. His trunk clanged down the stairs, as he was nearing the second flight he accidentally pushed a girl struggling with her trunk out of the way. Realizing what he had done he quickly turned his head and said "Sorry!" and then unexpectedly as he turned around he was face to face with a pole. You can only imagine how much that hurt! Sirius got up and tried to act like nothing had happened, the small girl on the stair stifled her giggles and the other guests in the Leaky Cauldron were laughing hysterically. Sirius' face turned a bright shade of red as he snatched up his trunk and headed quickly for the door.

Seeing that the boy was hurt Chela hastily drug her heavy belongings out the door, when she finally exited the musty building she saw the dark haired boys head disappear around a corner, she picked up her pace and followed. She began to run and she finally caught up.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"Ummmm…Yeah" he said looking embarrassed as he rubbed his head.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year too?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Yup" he said acting bored with the conversation.

Then he looked over at her and lookeddeeply into her dark brown eyes. She really was pretty, with Golden brown hair and eyes to match, he couldn't stop staring. "Could this be the girl?" he wondered.

"Wow," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" she said.

"Er….Nothing" he said suspiciously.

"Okay…" she said "well my name is Chela and It has been a pleasure meeting you but I have to go."

She began to walk away hoping that he would follow and then suddenly she heard.

"Sirius Black, I mean I'm Sirius." He said shyly taking in her beauty.

"I'll see ya at school then…Sirius."

"Oh! And Sirius…your shirt is on backwards." She giggled.

Then she turned around her hair flowing behind her, when she was fully turned around she allowed a huge smile to spread across her face. Sirius just stood there in a sense of shock, he couldn't believe it "I think I've met the one, the girl that I have always dreamed of!" he thought to himself. He fixed his shirt still smiling and suddenly he remembered….the train…it was leaving and he was still here day dreaming!

He rushed away towards the train, his face going numb because of the icy cold wind. He made it to the Kings Cross Station just in time he rushed through the barrier and ran right into a small form of mass which fell to the floor with a small screech. He looked down and there she was staring up at him, Chela.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my klutziness has harmed you this time", he said blushing madly as he helped the startled girl off the ground.

"It's really okay" she said seeing the humiliation written all over his face.

Sirius really liked her, she was the only girl that didn't beg him to go out with her the instant she saw him. Chela looked into his blue eyes and saw a sea of emotion crashing around within them, she was melting away. She was standing now and for some reason she had not yet let go of his hand she stood there and snapped out of her day dream she looked from his face to her hand which was still entwined in his, she could feel her cheeks get hot. She let go of his warm hand and giggled to break the odd silence.

He couldn't believe how mesmerizing her features were, her bright smile, her glistening eyes, her hair that was slightly frizzled from her fall, he loved every part of her.

She stood there looking at her feet trying not to notice the fact that he was blatantly staring at her. She blushed horribly her palms were getting hot.

"Uuu Hum!" she coughed loudly to end the weird moment.

"What year will you be entering….you don't look like a first year How come your coming to Hogwarts, I didn't know you were allowed to transfer?" Sirius inquired.

"No, I'm not a first year , I'm a 5th year…..my parents….they died…..Dumbledore took me in…he let me come to Hogwarts instead of the Muggle school I was currently attending" she said between holding back her tears.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, we don't have to talk about it. Would you like to sit with me on the train?" he blurted out suddenly.

Her face instantly lit up, "Sirius! I would love too….that is If it is okay, don't invite me out of sympathy."

"Well in that case don't sit with me…..just kidding!" he smiled letting his brilliantly white teeth show and a perfect chuckle made it's way out of his mouth.

"Hey!" she said smacking him on the arm, but thinking about how awesome he looked when he laughed.

Caught up in their playful banter they almost missed the train, after hearing the whistle they pushed their way through the crowd and to the train. Once they were inside Sirius looked for James and Lily hoping that they had already found a compartment. At last Sirius peeked into a compartment door and found James sitting there with a nervous expression on his face. Sirius put on a grin ,took Chela's hand and politely led her into the roomy compartment.

"James this is…" he never got to finish his sentence.

Lily came rushing into the compartment and wrapped her arms around Chela.

"Oh my Gosh!" she screamed.

"It is so great to see you!' Chela said happily.

"You know each other?!?" Sirius said with a look of shock.

"Yes! We've known each other since the 3rd grade!!" Lily said in a "you should know" type of voice.

James and Sirius rolled their eyes, as they knew that this would be a long ride of the dreaded "girl talk". The girls sat on one side and the guys sat on the other, the girls whispered madly and would look over at the boys every once and a while and have a huge fit of giggles. James looked as if he was going to throw up with all of this girly laughter but Sirius wasn't bothered by it because he was paying attention to every move Chela made. James elbowed him.

"Padfoot! C'mon wake up dude! She is just a girl, stop drooling" James said with a half smile.

Sirius slowly turned his head away from her beauty and began to talk to James.

"Where is Moony?" Sirius asked

"It is the full moon; he has to catch the next train to Hogwarts." James said in a serious tone.

"Poor Remus" Sirius said.

The train suddenly came to a halt. Sirius tapped Chela on the shoulder.

She turned her head and he pointed out the window.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said.

She couldn't believe how very beautiful the castle was, it's windows were lit by candle light, their were tall towers, and the grounds were wide and spacious full of the extraordinary. Chela knew that she would love it here, it definitely beat muggle school.

Sirius looked down at her, for he was considerably taller, he could she the excitement in her dark brown eyes. Her face was glowing. Right then and there he decided he would help in making this the greatest school year of Chela's life.

"What do you think?" he asked already knowing the answer.

It's…..It's…..wonderful.." she said, her voice trailing off.

As Chela was walking she was suddenly startled because a tall aged woman had grabbed her firmly by the arm and dragged her aside, away from her friends.

Sirius looked beside him, Chela was gone…

"Hello Chela, I am Professor Mc Gonagall." She said as firmly as her grasp.

"Uhh..Hello Professor." Chela said.

"You must be sorted into your house now, giving that you were not attending this school in previous years." She said sternly.

"Sorted? What is that?" Chela politely inquired.

"I'm sorry, no time to explain, follow me." She said while pulling Chela down the hall.

Sirius sat down and was frantically turning his head back and forth looking for Chela. Then he spotted her, sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on her head. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The next thing he heard made his stomach lurch.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat announced.

He wanted her in Gryffindor! He slammed his fist down on the table and looked over to the cheering Ravenclaws, Sara Sternson had already welcomed her to her group of friends.

James saw Sirius' disappointment and said, "Well, she is with Sara, you will see her quite a bit, you and Remus can double date."

After the redness in his face had died down from the embarrassment of the words "double date" he slapped on a fake smile but then allowed it to fade away.

"What makes you think we will be double dating?"he said in "I don't REALLY like her tone.

James didn't look very convinced. Sirius just turned his head to look back at the Ravenclaw table where Chela sat whispering excitedly with her new friends.

Chela turned her head to see Sirius looking longingly over at her, she cleared her throat to get her friends attention and said "I'll be right back."

She got up and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Sirius who was smiling brightly.

"What, did you really think I would leave you here all by yourself with no one to bug you?" she said teasingly.

He was looking her right in the eyes; she was getting so lost in his. She couldn't quite tell his emotion, but she did know that his eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He was also staring at her eyes and wondering what she was thinking, he couldn't really tell, but the way her hair began to fall into her face so delicately was truly the most amazing sight he had ever seen. He was so fascinated by her, she was different. Chela, feeling the intensity of this moment, turned her head away and began to speak with Lily. Then all the students were dismissed to go to their houses. Lily was head girl so she had to rush off. It was just Chela and Sirius again; she gave him a weak smile and said "Wait here!"

He looked confused and felt slightly put down but sat there anyways watching her run up to Dumbledore's chair.

"I see you've met our young Mr. Black." he said slyly.

"Yes" she said, her cheeks turning pink "but…"

"Of course you can stay in the Gryffindor house, but you are still a Ravenclaw, the hat is always right." He said with a knowing smile "But if I might say so myself I think that hat is going slightly insane after all these many years of use."

Chela giggled and thanked him.

She quickly stepped down the stairs and scurried towards Sirius.

"Well are you going to show me to my house or not?" she said with a huge smile.

"But I don't know where the Ravenclaw house is." He said not knowing what was quite so funny.

"I get to stay in the Gryffindor house!!!" she said gleefully.

Sirius couldn't say anything at all. The biggest smile that had ever been on his face made it's way on to his mouth. He had never felt as much joy as this girl had given him. He silently grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs to the common room.

"Oh My!" she gasped "It's brilliant!"

She gave Sirius a huge hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Then she snapped out of her delirious state, noticing that Sirius wasn't hugging her back and she was dying of embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry" she whispered quietly.

"It's fine" he said.

She smiled slightly and began to look around the room. A huge fire was crackling and a few squishy couches and arm chairs were scattered throughout the room.

Sirius was still thinking about the hug. "I'm such and idiot! I should have hugged her back! I was just so shocked that's all….." All these thoughts ran through his head while she gazed happily around the room.

"Where will I be staying?" she inquired sweetly.

"Upstairs and to your left." Sirius replied.

"Thanks" she whispered and she scurried up the steps.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked Sirius.

"I can't…guys can't go in the girls dormitories….." he said.

"That is a good rule" she said giggling.

Then she turned quickly, tripping on her cloak, and scampered off to her room. She walked in to find Lily sitting upon the bed looking depressed.

"Why so sad?" she said in a fake voice.

"Well, because my friend…." She said not looking up.

Then lifting her head to the person she was speaking with, she saw that it was Chela. She screamed and began to throw pillows and as feathers flew across the room, Sirius sat down stairs hoping Chela would come back. She told Lily about being moved to Gryffindor.

"Sirius!" Chela muttered.

"What did you just say?" Lily asked.

"I'll be right back!" Chela said

"You like him don't you?" Lily questioned.

"Who?" Chela said trying to hide her smile.

"Who?!? You ask….Sirius Black…it's obvious."

"No, I don't like him, of course not, were just friends."

"Okay" Lily said in disbelief.

"I gotta go! See ya in a few!" Chela tossed over her shoulder.

Chela's heart was pounding, she wanted to see Sirius so bad, just talk to him for a few more minutes. She ran down the stairs skipping every other one and went to the couch nearest the fire. Sirius lay there fast asleep, she looked at his handsome features while the light from the fire danced upon his face.

She tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Sirius….Sirius….wake up!" she whispered gently.

"Huh? What?" he grumbled.

Chela just stood there laughing at him in his confused state. She sat down next to him and he yawned widely (you know how contagious that is) right after Chela couldn't help it, her mouth spread open wide and she let out a yawn. Then the two of them began to laugh. They got in a large disscusion about contagious yawns and they laughed and enjoyed talking about the stupidest things known to man. Finally they both looked up at the clock and Sirius let out a fake yawn. Chela giggled and Sirius smiled widely. Chela remembered the hug she had given him earlier. It felt so right, but why didn't he return it? She thought by the way he had been acting towards her maybe just maybe he might…. "Oh Chlea! Get it out of your head. You've never had a boyfriend what makes you think he'd like you?" she was saying to herself in her head.

"Goodnight" she said curtly.

He looked up at her as she stood, taking in her cute yellow tank top and slippers.

"Goodnight, I enjoyed talking to you." He said sincerely while blushing a deep crimson.

"Me too" Chela said quietly.

Then she ran up the steps just as the moment was getting tense. He watched her robe float behind her as she swiftly made her way to the girls dorm. He sighed deeply ,wondering why she was so afraid of him. Then he began to slowly traipse to his room. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Chela said softly.

"It's okay." He said slightly embarrassed that she noticed his feeling of discomfort as she left.

She gave him a bright smile and looked at him appraisingly. He smiled back wondering why she was staring at him like that. All of a sudden she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He began to laugh as he hugged her back.

"I hope I wasn't too assertive." Chela said, looking down at her feet.

"No, you weren't, I was considering doing that myself."

A wide cheek stretching smile came over them both and they bid each other goodnight.

Chela lay in bed with a smile still playing on her lips. She was nervous about what tomorrow had in store for her.

She drifted off into an uneasy sleep; she was tossing and turning all night. Then the first rays of sunlight peeked through the curtain and she sleepily rolled over trying to block the light. Then suddenly a burst of warm sunlight washed over her as Lily perkily pulled back the curtain.

"Good morning, sunshine!" she said sarcastically.

Chela threw her pillow over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"C'mon Chela! Get up! It's your first day." Lily said pleadingly.

"Errr….Fine." Chela groaned in an inaudible growl.

She slowly got out of bed, her hair was standing on end and her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep. Then she walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, which aided in waking her up a little bit. Her brain began to work and she began thinking about this being her first day at Hogwarts.

She slipped on a light yellow tee and some dark blue jeans, brushed out her hair letting it flow down her shoulders, and walked into the common room, her head buzzing with thoughts.

Lily chased after her.

"Chela, Hey! Chela wait!" she yelled.

Finally Chela realized that her name was being called and she put aside her thoughts about her day.

Lily stood next to her, her face indignant.

"Sorry" Chela said "I was just thinking"

"About what?" Lily asked.

"OOOOOO! I know." She said slyly" Your just daydreaming about Sirius aren't you?"

Chela blushed deeply.

"No actually, I was thinking about my classes." She said matter of factly

"Right" Lily said in apparent disbelief.

"Fine don't believe me…." Chela said.

"You got to bed awful late last night, that's all I need to say." She said proud of her observations.

"Whatever" Chela said "Your going to believe what you want to believe."

"Let's go to breakfast" Lily said " Sirius will be down there."

"Ha ha ha! Very funny!" Chela replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I know" Lily said with a smile.

So the two girls walked down to breakfast. Lily took a seat next to James, and Chela found a seat in between Lily and Sirius.

He watched her pick at her food in a nervous manner. He put his hand softly on her shoulder, she shivered a slight bit.

"You'll be fine" he said sweetly.

"Oh, I know" she answered, not really believing what she said.

He gave a loose smile knowing how tense she was.

Seeing him smiling at her she looked up at him and gave a weak grin.

"Really, You will be okay. We have Herbology first. It is a breeze. You"ll be fine, absolutely fine." He reassured her.

"When you say we, you mean that I have my first class with you?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Uh Huh" he said nonchalantly."Ravenclaws have their Herbology class with the Gryffindors this year."

"Oh" she said "that is a relief"

His cheeks turned red at the thought of her being relieved because he was there. Sirius put his hand up on the table a few inches away from Chela's.

Chela glanced down wondering if she should grab a hold of his hand. As she gazed over the table occasionally looking back at the spot where their hands sat she noticed a scar on Sirius' hand.

She couldn't wait any longer, she took her hand and gently ran her fingers over the scar. Sirius had a startled look on his face, but he pulled himself together. He thought to himself "Why is she so different, why to I quiver(good quiver, not bad) at her touch when with most girls I simply brush away?"

"What is that from?" Chela's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Uh…Well…." He never got to finish his explanation because all the students were summoned to their first class.

He had honestly gotten the scar from Remus one night when he transformed, but he couldn't tell Chela that.

They walked side by side to their next class, Chela had no fear because she was with him and Sirius smiled happily down at her feeling like her ultimate protector.

She smiled back up at him and they walked right in to class their eyes hardly ever parting from each other.


End file.
